The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is typically used for a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile and the like, and a sheet storage apparatus that is used for the image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus that is typically used for a copy machine, a printer and the like, a sheet storage apparatus capable of storing a plurality of sheets is disposed.
Here, for example, in a case where many users share one image forming apparatus, a sheet consumption amount for the one image forming apparatus increases. Because of this, a large capacity sheet storage apparatus capable of storing an increased number of sheets is developed.
As an example of such large capacity sheet storage apparatus, a paper sheet supply apparatus (sheet storage apparatus) is known, which includes a first paper sheet storage portion that loads a plurality of first paper sheets, a second paper sheet storage portion that loads a plurality of second paper sheets, and a convey fence that conveys the second paper sheets to the first paper sheet storage portion at a time. In this paper sheet supply apparatus, when conveying the plurality of second paper sheets to the first paper sheet storage portion at a time, to prevent an upper portion of the paper sheets from being deviated backward, a paper sheet deviation prevention means is unitarily formed with the convey fence. According to this, the paper sheet deviation (paper sheet collapse) is prevented, and paper sheet supply troubles such as feeding failure, double feeding, confused feeding order or the like are prevented.
Besides, in the above sheet storage apparatus, there are some cases where a restriction member, which restricts a sheet position in accordance with a sheet size (paper sheet size), is disposed.
However, in the above paper sheet supply apparatus, the restriction member does not have a structure that allows a user to easily perform a size change, accordingly, there is a problem that it is impossible to adjust the restriction member in accordance with a sheet size.
On the other hand, in a conventional large capacity sheet storage apparatus, there are only a small number of cases where sheets having different sheet sizes are frequently changed, accordingly, usually, the restriction member is fixed. Because of this, a structure is employed, in which the restriction member is not movable in accordance with a sheet size. Besides, even in a case where the restriction member is movable, a structure is employed, in which it is necessary to use a tool and the like, that is, a user cannot easily perform a size change. Because of this, even in the conventional large capacity sheet storage apparatus, there is a problem that it is impossible to adjust the restriction member in accordance with the sheet size.